


curiosity killed the cat

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Louis tells the boys a little bit of his sex life with Harry, and the other boys are shocked, speechless, and surprisingly aroused.





	1. thoughts of the aroused

None of the four boys know how the conversation comes up.

Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam were all just sat in a circle, discussing random things, when the subject of sex popped up. Specifically, gay sex.

"So I'm the only one of us who's done it with a guy?" Louis hums, "Interesting."

"I've always kinda wondered what it'd be like," Zayn shrugs, "Is it like, Good?"

"I've wondered the same thing," Niall says.

Louis taps lightly at his leg, "Well, if your partner is as gorgeous as mine it's amazing!"

Liam's eyes widen, "Really now?"

"Wanna hear a bit about mine and Hazza's sex life mates?"

All the boys want to say yes, curiosity overtaking them, but awkwardness and the tightness of their throats has them just stare.

"Well, usually I'm the top oi? And I'm sure you guys, straight or not, can see how beautiful Harry is. His legs, they're strong as hell but also, he shaves, so they're soft. His chest and arms and back, so toned and sexy," Louis shakes his head, sighing slightly before he continues,

"God fucking him is like a dream. He makes these noises, Everytime I thrust into him like he's begging, fucking begging for my cock."

The boys all stare at Louis, wordlessly, as he speaks, entranced by every syllable.

"His thighs? So sensitive, I love to bite and kiss them because he could shake from just that. He fancies a bit of pain- and I'll let you in on a secret, that's why he loves tattoos. He begs to have his hair pulls, his skin scratched, all of that, he needs it. And oh Lord when he cums? I've never seen something so beautiful, his eyes get glossy and his lips are red, he looks like he's in a different world. He's so loud in bed, when we fuck in public- I mean dressing rooms and tour bunks, I have to cover his mouth with my hand to shut him up!" Louis chuckles, then says "You guys wanna know the best part?"

The boys all have a similar expression, parted lips, dilated pupils, hints of red across their cheeks. Niall has his fingers digging into his knees, Zayn has his lip pulled between his teeth, and Liam looks like he'll pass out any second. Slowly, they all nod.

"Harry was made, _made_ , to suck my cock. He takes me in so deep, he doesn't gag, and he wants his mouth to be fucked. He let's me hold his hair and fuck his mouth until he's crying and his throat will hurt for days- his voice gets all scratchy- but he loves that, he's a cock slut through and through. He rides me like he was built for it, I swear he could be a pornstar if he wasn't a popstar."

Zayn let's out a long, shaky breath and Niall's eyes are glazed over.

"Wow," Liam whispers, just a few steps away from being a moan, and Louis grins with pride.

"Wow indeed."

Zayn wipes his face, and a thick air hangs low.

"It's sad you'll never get to fuck him, it's life-changing, truly..." He thinks for a second, "But I'm sure if you wanted, you guys could watch sometime, I'm sure he'd love to put on a show for you all."

And Niall groans, ducking his face into his hands to hide the redness.

"I'm serious, mates! He'd make eye contact with each of you while he sucked me off to make it feel like you were the one getting blown, you know his lips were made for that, and he'd moan loud like he always wants to, and he'd arch his back like a princess. When he cums, his thighs shake and his nails will dig into my back."

Zayn doesn't even notice that he's almost panting, but the two boys on either side of him are too, so he doesn't feel as weird about it.

Louis phone buzzes and he looks at it, "Well, just got a photo of my darling in lace panties, so I must be going now. Let me know if you'd like to arrange a viewing party lads, it's a fantasy of his."

Louis stands and smiles, leaving the hotel room. In turn, he also leaves three boys all equally sexually frustrated and no less sexually _confused_.

Curiosity really did kill the cat, and in this case, leave the cats with boners and red faces.


	2. actions of the frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they take up louis offer and it was So worth it

Again, how they got in this situation was unimaginable.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam sat, knees touching, watching two of their best friends make out on a hotel bed.

Before this month, all three of them were convinced that they were straight, until that... Discussion with Louis about their sex life.

They all knew Harry was a beautiful man, but hearing such intimate details about what he was like in bed was definite jack-off material; even if none of them would ever admit what they did after that conversation.

The vision in front of them, however, was better than any sort of talk. Louis has begun kissing down Harry's neck, the younger boy clinging to him with his eyes closed and breath uneasy.

The air in the room was stiff, but that didn't even begin to stop the other bandmates from watching.

Harry bucks his hips upwards to meet his crotch with Louis, making them both gasp at contact. The first time Harry actually moans startles the boys, and they notice that Louis hand is in his pants.

Harry's moan is deep but in a simple description, very slutty. It does the job in making the three viewers uncomfortably hard.

Louis stands suddenly, taking off his shirt as the boy on the bed does the same thing. They're both incredibly hot, tattoos matching and dark against their toned bodies.

When he pulls off Harry's jeans, Niall chokes on a groan at the sight of Harry's crotch covered in a pretty red lace. Gorgeous, is what he is, absolutely gorgeous.

Louis grabs a small bottle of lube from the hotels welcome package and coats his cock, Zayn releases a quick breath realizing that Harry's gonna get fucked bareback, with no preparation.

The first few thrusts into Harry, the other boys don't even breathe. Harry's back is pressed into the mattress, fingers digging into the sheets as Louis grabs hold of his hips.

Liam realizes that the fabric of the hotel chair is coming up below his finger nails, but he can't bring himself to care about anything besides his friend softly whimpering and his other gasping softly as he fucks his boyfriend.

They don't know who's the first to start touching themselves, but soon enough their hands are stuffed in their pants and they're pulling their cocks in desperation.

Harry opens his eyes and his lips twist with a cheeky smirk seeing his best friends all get off to him getting destroyed.

"Lou- ah! Wait," he gasps, keening as the older pulls out of him.

He sits on his all fours on the bed, ass high up for Louis and his hands gripping the side of the bed.

"I can help you three, c'mere," he ushers Zayn, Liam, and Niall over to him and makes sure they're close together.

He hooks his fingers in Liam and Niall's waist bands, eyes on Zayn since he's in the middle and motions for him to take his dick out.

"You're my pretty little slut, Haz, show them how it's done," Louis says, smacking his ass and making him giggle.

He starts on Niall first, lips stretch across his cock as he slowly jerks the other two off, licking up at down like an expert. He pulls off quickly to start sucking Zayn, trying to keep each boy engaged.

Louis starts fucking him again quickly, making Harry moan, curling into his body like he knew it better than his own. Harry moans around Zayn's cock, making him almost cry out from the vibrations.

Harry does his best to make sure each of the boys felt included, switching from hands to his lips and taking them each in deeply.

Louis was right, he was _made_ to suck cock.

Harry spends a moment focusing on Liam, who seemed the most eager, and his size definitely made Harry want to keep sucking.

They were all well endowed, no doubt about that, but Harry gets lost in the stretch of his throat that he doesn't notice Liam cumming in his mouth.

He swallows and grins, eyes having a sheen of red over his eyes and his pink lips swollen.

He sucks off Niall next, flicking his tongue over the head and sucking in expertise. He hears Niall moan and knows he's probably close, so he pulls back.

Louis is fucking him slow and hard, just how he likes it, trying to make them both last.

Harry jerks Niall off quickly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Niall cums in thick ropes over Harry's face.

The sight of him, face covered in cum is tantalizing to Zayn, and he's almost nervous when he sees he's next.

"Zayn, you can fuck my mouth if you want," Harry smiles, looking at him almost innocently.

He looks at Louis for some kind of support, and his friend nods, "Go ahead Malik, it's magical."

He's nervous but Harry mouth is open and Louis waiting to continue fucking him. The first few thrusts into his mouth Zayn is careful a bit nervous.

Louis assures him, "He wants to be hurt, Zayn, grab his hair and _destroy_ his throat."

Harry moans at his boyfriend words, grabbing Zayn's hand and placing it in his curly locks.

The two boys start fucking him at a steady pace, everytime Zayn pushes in, Louis pulls out and vice versa. Liam and Niall watch like they're witnessing art, Harry has tears leaking out of his eyes and he's whimpering and mewling.

When the two boys feel like they're close, Zayn is gasping and his eyes screwed tight. Louis pulls out of him, giving just a few more strokes until he's cumming across Harry's toned back, and Zayn down his throat.

He looks beautiful, the other four boys can see, as his hair sticks to his forehead and he's covered in other guys cum and he still hasn't cum himself.

Louis flips him over, briefly glancing at his friends and deciding to put on a show of his own.

He licks a confident strip up Harry's hard cock, relishing in the sound his boyfriend makes. He uses his hand to stroke him quickly as he sucks him off.

When Harry finally cums, he's so limp and his thighs are shaking and it's a prettier sight than the description could ever do justice.

Harry lay panting, sticky and thoroughly fucked as the boys around him clean themselves up and try to make sense on what the hell just happened.

It's not like anyone regrets it happening, the boys got off the best they have all tour, and Harry felt fulfilled in the kink realm.

It does come to be an issue when the guys are confused about sexualities and now wanting to watch their bandmates fuck on the regular, but Harry and Louis are ecstatic nonetheless.

And you know what they always say, _Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts shown in kudos and comments are REALLY appreciated!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> lemme know if you want a fic of the boys watching larry go at it ;;)


End file.
